Foods
Foods are consumed across the galaxy for numerous reasons: for sustenance, out of personal preference, or simply as a means to facilitate social interaction. Abuela's huevos rancheros A personal favorite of James Vega as he often attempts to cook it, sometimes with unknown eggs. BlastOhs A sweet, tasty cereal. Large quantities of the product can be found in Vetra's room on the Tempest. Canned fish A canned fish food product that can be found at various locations the Nexus and the Tempest. Cow steak Vetra cooks one for a romanced Ryder. They are unsure if it is Earth cow. Chocolate lava bomb cake Cortez's aunt used to make it, he could go for it during party. Edible arthropods At least one space station in orbit of Tefnut breeds them. Eden Sunrise A brand of cereal. In addition to the crew of the Tempest, the Space Hamster also enjoys it. Fish and chips Cortez wants it during the party, his description causes Jack to want it. Fruits, vegetables and other edible plants A collection of edibles that can be served without being a part of a dish. Amanita jatanum; redbulb mushroom; ember shroom A mushroom that grows on Elaaden. It has mild psychoactive effects but also valuable medicinal properties. Extracted agents could be used to enhance medi-gel's pain-reducing capabilities. Cardacha cthonis; thulus stem; octopus plant A plant that grows on Voeld. It has a high nutritional content and extremely nutritious seeds are tucked into the stem coil. The stem is also water-rich and could be easily peeled. Coffee bean Alec Ryder, along with many Andromeda Initiative personnel, are coffee drinkers. SAM owes his existences to the bean. Diplazium dizona; sword fern; stickgrass A plant that grows on Kadara. When gathered and properly cooked, this plant is a tasty source of vitamins and minerals. Elmohk A fruit grown on Aya. Its organic material is composed of: 74% water, 25.5% Cellulose, 0.5% minerals. Hops Most of these plants are used to create drinks and most can be acquired during Task: Better Crafting. *Cascade, Golding, Saaz hops. A crate containing them can be found on the Hyperion. *Unicellular fungi, saccharomyces cerevisiae; a mushroom that grows on Havarl. *A plant that grows on Kadara; its Dandelion root, Sorghum, and Cyone Aloe can all be used. Korkro A root that krogan grow. It takes a while to chew through it. Drack is fond of it. Lactarius assefa; thatchcap mushroom; soldier's joy A mushroom that grows on Havarl. It has an extremely high nutritional content, especially rich in protein, though it has to be prepared carefully as it has a sour aftertaste. Lagenaria lunarium; moon gourd; whitepulp melon A succulent segmented gourd that grows on Elaaden. It has a high nutritional value and water content. The flesh surrounding the seeds could be eaten raw, or sliced and dried for storage. Neolecta riftia; tubeworm fungus; trumpet plants A fungi plant that grows on Eos. It has a high nutritional content and have a pleasent taste from absorbing mineral salts. Nereocystis hamonia; pearl kelp; thin-stem A plant kelp-like growth that grows on Kadara. It may have kelp anscestors. While not especially nutritious, it is vitamin-rich and has a pleasantly cleansing taste. Paripo A sweet, thick-crusted fruit grown on Aya, with a little bite. Its organic material is composed of: 77% water, 22% Cellulose, 1% minerals. To buy one means that you have something to celebrate. Quilloa A fruit grown on Aya. Its organic material is composed of: 63% water, 35% Cellulose, 2% minerals. Ruberia majora; longcoral; crimson longfrond A plant that grows on Kadara. It has a high protein content, though its tough fibers and thick roots would require a long coocking time. Sargania fructanis; red-veined saragras; candy plant A plant that grows on Havarl. The stems of this plant produce a red syrup with a suprisingly high sugar content. However, it will stain both armor and teeth if spilled. Strawberries Some of the Nexus personnel believes that the Hydroponics department will soon grow it. Tarvav A nutritious plant which, properly dried and prepared, is given to angaran children, or Suvi for the movie night, as a snack. It costs 9 credits and is obtained from Yveth, General Goods Merchant, on Aya. Tupo berries It is an ingredient in the Tupari drink. Grunnien Roast Drack prepares one with fresh vegetables for the Tempest crew, though it appears that Peebee may only be served sandwiches due to tasting it early. GXS A canned food product that can be found at various locations the Nexus and the Tempest. High-grade Provisions Various quality cuisine items used to prepare diplomatic dinners aboard starships. Rupert Gardner requests it. Nutrient paste *A quarian on the Citadel mentions that she consumes it. *Most foods on Aya are converted into a nutrient paste that can feed an entire planet and then some. According to Peebee, the angaran nutrient paste smells great but tastes bad. Pyjak meat Fresh, raw pyjak meat is a favorite of varren everywhere, in addition to many of Omega's population. Snacks and candies Candy Assortment A deluxe selection of chocolates, hard candies, and caramels. These sweets are suitable only for level-amino acid-based life-forms. Graxen A popular dextro-based snack from the Milky Way, served in large containers. It can be bought on Kadara, along with popcorn, for 9 credits. Vetra Nyx is fond of it, and requests it. Popcorn A popular human snack from the Milky Way. It can be bought on Kadara, along with Graxen, for 9 credits. Sushi A restaurant sells it on the Silversun Strip. TH34T A canned food product that can be found at various locations the Nexus and the Tempest. It features a salarian on the logo. Varren meat Eaten by, at least, krogan who hunt varren and Zhu's Hope colonists. Trivia * According to Lexi during Task: Local Cuisine, most edible plants grown on Aya are also edible by the Milky Way species. * Javik mentions that many of the sentient species, such as krogan, asari, turian, salarian, and quarian, were ingredients in Prothean dishes. **Wrex mentions that salarian liver is best served raw, to which Javik concurs then proclaims it to be a delicacy in his cycle. * Wrex believes the food on the Normandy SR-1 does not taste well. * Jaal believes that food from the Milky Way tastes bland. * If Grunt does not receive food fast enough during the party then he intends to eat a keeper. * Chinese-like food can be found in opened containers throughout the Nexus, and several other unnamed food products. * Foster Addison mentions eating a crow. While it is possible that it was a metaphor, with the food shortage on the Nexus and the transportation of animals such as pyjak, one can never know.